For component mounters which mount components supplied by a component supply device on boards, and inspection machines which inspect the component mounting condition on the board, there are vision processing techniques performed to recognize components and inspect the component mounting condition. For example, for component mounters, mounting data (so-called component data) used as the judgment criteria when identifying a component being held on a suction nozzle is required. In addition, for inspection machines, inspection data used as the judgment criteria when inspecting the mounting condition of components on boards is required.
Conventionally, mounting data and inspection data are created at separate data creation devices. For example, with a mounting data creation device disclosed in patent literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2008-283050), an image of the component used for creating mounting data is captured with a camera and mounting data is created based on that image.
On the other hand, with an inspection data creation device disclosed in patent literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2007-184589), an image of the board used for creating inspection data is captured with a camera and inspection data is created based on that image.